The purpose of this project is to provide consultative services in statistical and epidemiological methodology in the design, interpretation and evaluation of clinical trials and other studies requiring this kind of expertise. The Section provides full statistical support for the studies of treatment of cancer of the prostate and bladder performed by the Veterans Administration Cooperative Urological Research Group. This has been a continuing activity since the formation of the Section. This support includes development of detailed study plans, collection, processing, editing and analysis of data and preparation of scientific papers. Members of the Section have also been involved with the design of a new study of prophylactic treatment of highly exposed asbestos workers designed to reduce the incidence of lung cancer and in the design of a new clinical trial to evaluate carbamide prophylaxis against sickle cell crisis. Other major consultative activities include membership on advisory committees and grant and contract funding review committees.